Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde: Love Birds
by AnonymousGuyXX
Summary: This was going to be a buddy-buddy, crime fightingaction packed adventure with Judy and Nick. But I decided that the only way to really portray this two lovely characters is to put them in a plain old beautiful love story. So, I love these two people and... Yeah I love them. Cheers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Play Time.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my first story (it means a lot to me) i'm doing it on Zootopia because it's my favourite movie at the moment. As i said before it's my first fanfic ever so please comment and review what i could improve on and if i'm doing any good. If you want to help me out with editing or something like that drop me a message and i'll be sure to get back to you. Anyways have fun reading and i hope you like it. Cheers.**

Nick Wilde was bored. He was watching Shawshank Redemption on his Paw-station 4. He wasn't really paying attention; he had watched the movie about ten times when it first came out. He was on the couch eating potato chips when he heard his doorbell ring. Nick panicked. He only had his undies on and none of his clothes were in sight. Nick leapt up from his couch and scurried around his apartment like some prehistoric crab trying to find a rock shelter to hide from a kits hand. His doorbell rang again followed by a knock and a voice.

"Nick? Nick! Hurry up and open the door. We need to talk. NOW!" Yelled Judy Hopps over the sound of Shawshank Redemption.

Nick panicked even more. "Judy?!" Nick thought, "Out of all the people in Zootopia, it had to be Judy."

"I'll be out in a minute!" Nick yelled, running around more frantically than before.

Nick finally found some pants just as Judy opened the door. Nick looked at the beautiful rabbit. She was wearing the new jeans and blue shirt that he had given her a few nights previous. She looked remarkably good in blue he thought.

"Carrots!" Nick chirped, back to his old, cocky, confident self, "How did you get in?"

Judy threw a key down on Nick's table and glared at him. "Nick! Why didn't you open the door?! I was waiting fo-" Judy looked up and down Nick. He didn't have a shirt on and the fly of his pants was down showing his Foxlands undies. Judy looked away quickly, and to Nick's surprise, became interested in the floor.

Nick looked at his pants and saw that his fly was down. He turned around and quickly zipped it up. He looked around at the cute little bunny who was obviously trying not to laugh. She was looking at the floor, ears down, arms behind her back, legs straight, trying to avoid any eye contact with Nick.

"Oh, I see um…" Judy said trying to restrain her giggling fits. Nick felt his ears and cheeks starting to go a deep, dark shade of red.

"Carrots!" Nick exclaimed, "What are you talking about?!"

Judy couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing and started rolling around on the ground, having some sort of laughing seizure. Nick put his hands on his hips and glared at Judy, waiting for her to explain. After what seemed like hours, Judy stood up clutching her sides and breathing hard.

"It seems I've interrupted your happy time, Nicky boy," Judy explained, still chuckling. It took Nick a while to understand what Judy had just said but when he finally understood he looked at her in shock.

"CARROTS! Where did you get THAT idea from!?"

Judy laughed even more until she finally composed herself and managed to say, "That doesn't matter right now. I came here to tell you Chief Bogo wants to talk to us tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. Something to do about a Beaver getting robbed by a Tiger."

Nick thought this was a pretty average case. "What did he steal? Was it anything important?" He asked.

"Meh. I don't know; you know how Bogo is, he just tells you where and when and you show up. Simple," Judy explained.

Nick was still angry at Judy for assuming that he would ever…play with himself. "Well, I guess we'll find out in the morning, won't we?" He said grumpily. Judy looked at Nick and saw how angry he was.

"Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden, Officer Wilde?" Judy asked, getting a childish kick out of annoying her best friend. "Did I hurt you're fewings?" Judy said in a baby voice.

Nick just huffed and sat down to watch the rest of Shawshank Redempition.

"Really?! You're actually mad at me?! Oh Nick, you're so childish sometimes!" Judy laughed. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow and DO NOT BE LATE!"

Nick heard his door slam shut and sighed. "Judy, don't leave." He looked around his grubby apartment and sighed again. He needed to get his shit together if he wanted to have anywhere near a shot with Judy. Nick decided to go to sleep early so he could wake up and get ready for work straight in the morning. He turned off his Paw-station and jumped into bed, falling asleep with his beloved Judy Hopps playing on his mind.

16h ago6:45am Saturday

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Nick yelled as he furiously leapt from his bed and ran around his house trying to find his uniform. His alarm didn't go off at 6:00AM like he wanted and he was going to be late to see Chief Bogo.

"Judy is going to kill me," Nick said under his breath. He finished putting his uniform on and looked at himself in the mirror. His fur was ruffled, his uniform was creased and there was a red stain on his pants that looked suspiciously like jam.

Nick huffed, "Just my luck."

Nick heard his phone ring and, with his amazing fox hearing, managed to find it in a pile of shirts. He picked it up and answered without looking at the screen. "Hello, Officer Nick Wilde here, how may I help you?" Nick said, putting on a fake accent.

"Nick!" Judy hissed, "Where are you?"

Nick looked at his watch and almost gasped when he saw that it was now 6:57am.

"Um I'm still at home...getting ready…" Nick slowly said, hoping for some miracle to happen. "I still have time, Carrots, don't worry about it," Nick said, trying to convince Judy that he would be there soon.

"Nick, you need some sort of miracle to get here in time," Judy sighed, disappointed.

"I'll be there, Carrots, don't worry," Nick pleaded.

"Nick, just hurry up and get your ass over here."

Nick was astounded. He had never heard Judy swear before.

"Carrots, don't be like tha-"

"Just get here Nick." Judy snapped, hanging up on Nick before he could say anything else.

Nick felt like crying and looked at his watch, snivelling. It was now 6:58am and he still needed to catch the subway. Nick grabbed his keys and his wallet. He put his sunglasses on, so nobody could see him crying, and walked out the door.

 **Hey if you guys read all the way down to here please comment and review on what I could improve on and if I'm doing allright for my first Fanfic. Also please tell me When you guys want me to post and what I should include in these chapters. The power lies in you're guys hands and with great power comes great responsibility (Spider-man pun). Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2: a Fallen Father

**Hey everyone. I have a lot of time on my hands this holidays so I'll be posting chapters every day or two. The only problem is that I don't have any internet at my dad's place so I'm running off GB until I go back to my mum's. I'm not made of money so I can't keep stocking up on GB and most of that GB goes towards my studies for school. But don't worry, I'll try and post as much as I can. Also thanks to the guys and girls that are supporting me, it is appreciated so much. All those people that didn't like the last chapter PLEASE tell me what I could work on and what you would like to see, at the end of the day all I want to do is make your time worthwhile. Also if you had any unsatisfied thoughts on my last chapter please tell me and if I haven't done what you've asked please rephrase what you meant. Anyways guys I would like to direct your eyes to the not so bold part of my story and wish you to have a great day or night. Cheers.**

"Just get here Nick," Judy snapped, hanging up as she said her last words. Judy pocketed her phone and put her head in her hands.

"Nick why can't you be more organised?" She sighed.

Judy looked at her watch, the bright, purple digits showed 6:58am - two minutes until she had to meet Chief Bogo in his office. Judy had been sitting for a while now in the lobby of Bogo's office and was getting ready to enter. Judy was so busy thinking about how Bogo was going to tear through Nick like a piece of meat (and how she would probably end up doing whatever punishment Nick was sentenced to) that she didn't hear her phone ringing and only snapped back to the present when it went into voice mail.

Judy fished her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen and read: 'Missed call from Amanda Woolford from Bunny Burrows Hospital. Received at 6:59am, Saturday. Would you like to return call?'

Judy thought about calling back, but with only 30 seconds until she had to meet Chief Bogo, she decided to ring Amanda after she had talked with him. Judy was about to knock on Bogo's office door when her phone started beeping again.

Judy put the phone to her ear and sighed, "Hello, Officer Judy Hopps from Zootopia Police Department. How may I help you?"

The voice on the phone hesitated before replying sadly. "Hello Miss Hopps, Amanda here from Bunny Burrows Hospital um… You know how your father has been suffering from pains in his chest and arms, right? Has he told you that?"

Judy stopped dead on the spot. She did not like the sound of where this was going.

"Yeah he has told me that… Why are you calling me about this?" Judy asked, hoping that she was being a dumb bunny.

Amanda crushed her hopes entirely with her next couple of sentences.

"Okay, um… We regret to inform you that Stewart James Hopps has had a heart attack at 4:15am this morning. He did not recover despite all the doctors' efforts. He passed away at 5:27am. We're sorry for your loss," Amanda said bluntly, finishing her little speech.

Judy stood stock still, trying to comprehend what the ewe had just said.

Her father Stewart James Hopps, the kind and loving rabbit that looked after all 200 of his kits equally since the day they were born. The same rabbit that picked Judy up when she was down, the same rabbit that taught her manners and responsibilities: her father, Stewart James Hopps, was gone. Forever.

"Miss Hopps? Miss Hopps?" Amanda Woolford chirped, jolting Judy back into her harsh, hard life.

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Judy managed to sob sarcastically. She hanged up, not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit and sat down. Judy put her head in her hands and cried, hoping this horrible dream would end soon.

16h ago7:05AM

Nick was running at top speed to Bogo's office. He knew Bogo would be furious at him for arriving late, but if someone saw him walking when he was late to see Chief Bogo, he would be so deep in shit that no amount of shampoo would ever rinse the smell out.

Nick sprinted through the doors of the ZPD, running past Benjamin Clauwhouser, ignoring his over-enthusiastic hellos and running up the stairs towards Bogo's office, nearly tripping up as he reached the top of the stairs.

But as Nick turned the corner to Bogo's office lobby, he saw a sobbing, sniffling, pitiful mess of a bunny outside.

He slowed to a walk and tried to identify the crying bunny. Ever since Judy had become a ZPD officer, there had been a lot more small mammals (including rabbits) that had made it into the ZPD.

Nick realised that it was Judy and hesitantly sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Judy," Nick whispered, using Judy's real name because she was crying, trying to reassure her. "What's wrong, huh?"

Judy sniffed and looked up into Nick's kind and reassuring emerald eyes, intent on soothing her and only her. She looked into his eyes and saw love and care, the kind that you only get from someone that knows and loves you. She looked into Nick's eyes and saw a friend that would care for her, comfort her… Die for her.

It was at this moment that everything dawned on Judy. The way Nick looked at her with love and compassion. The way he would comfort and care for her. The way he would do absolutely anything to make her smile, even if it involved losing a little bit of his dignity. Judy couldn't believe it took her father's death for her to realise that Nick truly and always had loved her, with all his heart.

She looked deep into Nick's lovely emerald eyes and smiled a sad smile. She tugged on his uniform tie, forcing him to become eye level with her and whispered into Nick's ears, "That doesn't matter now that you're here," and, before her mind could scream no, kissed him full and hard.

To her joy Nick kissed back with stored away love and affection. Judy didn't know how long they sat there, but for the whole time she felt like she was in heaven, and she never wanted to stop.

 **Yeah so that's chapter two… Did you guys like it? Please comment down below and maycontestdrew has asked me if I wanted her to do the editing. Huge thanks to her and all of you that are supporting me. Again thanks to maycontestdrew I really appreciate it and… Yeah. Cheers guys.**


	3. Guys I suck Haha

TuffUh hey guys I'm I didn't do a good job and I know that. So I'm giving my account to my brother for a while until I get better at writing (my brother has a very sexual mind soooo if u don't like go) so this is Ariki writing off and I'll see u guys soon. Cheers and thanks, see ya


End file.
